We Met Online Camren
by belle823
Summary: Two girls meet online and end up pursuing their dreams together.
1. Chapter 1

We Met Online

**[A/N the twitter account "Internet friends: / internetg0als inspired this! Also, this is my first fan fiction for Camren/Fifth Harmony. I've written before but I haven't liked any of it enough to post. Please please please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome! (Also, so for my lack of experience with probably everything I will write.)]**

Chapter 1

Camila had been talking to "Lauren" for a few months now. Eight months to be exact. They met on Tumblr and then not long after they started talking and texting. A lot. Camila didn't have a lot of friends so it was nice to be able to talk to someone other than her parents or her little sister Sofi.

Camila was sitting on her bed, looking through Tumblr on her laptop when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Camila answers.

"Hey!" An excited voice almost yells through the phone.

"Hey Lauren, why so happy?" Camila replies, surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Because I talked to my parents about letting me fly to Miami for Spring Break." Lauren admits.

"What did they say? Did they react like last time? Look we can meet-"

"They said yes!" Lauren interrupts.

"What?" Camila says confused.

"I'm coming to Miami for Spring Break!" Lauren shouts again.

\- [One week later]

Camila was really excited to finally meet the girl she's been talking to for months now. It wasn't seeing who is behind the computer screen but feeling who is behind the computer screen. Knowing that they're a real person just like herself. She was excited to show her around Miami and just talk to her in person. Video chat and talking in real life are extremely different and she was happy to finally be able to talk to her.

Camila had just arrived at the park that Lauren and her had decided to meet at, since Lauren was going to stay with her cousin Ally. Ally was a few years older than her and had moved to Miami from Texas a few months ago for college and was the main reason her parents were okay with Lauren going over 2,000 miles away.

Camila had been waiting for a few minutes and suddenly saw a screaming girl who was running at her. Camila noticed who this screaming girl was, it was Lauren! She started screaming as well and ran to hug Lauren for the first time.

Their bodies collided and smiles hit their faces. They had a nice long hug before they pulled apart.

"I can't believe-" Lauren starts.

"Me too!" Camila says breathing heavily.

"Wow you're a lot prettier in person." Lauren says leaning in for another hug, which Camila returns.

"Oh my god shut up Lauren you're gorgeous!" Camila shouts into her shoulder.

"I'm so happy I'm finally meeting you." Lauren says.

"I know, what should we do? I should've picked something out for us to do, I'm such an idiot." Camila says, mentally smacking herself.

"No no no, it's fine we can do whatever." Lauren says trying to calm Camila. "Let's grab coffee."

The girls leave Starbucks hand in hand and start walking down the street and talking about their lives. Lauren tells Camila about her cousin Ally and her roommate Normani.

"She's pretty cool, I don't remember her much though." Lauren says. "Is that bad?"

"No," Camila starts. "Big families are hard to keep up with. My family is ten times smaller than yours and I still have trouble remembering all of my family."

Lauren nods. Her family was large and her memory was definitely not good enough to keep up with her whole family. "What about your family?" she asks. They hadn't talked much about Camila's family.

"Oh, well, most my family lives in Cuba and the other half in Mexico so I don't see them much except for holidays." She takes a sip of her coffee. "I guess I mostly just have my parents and my little sister around here." She says, kind of sadly.

"I'm sure thats better than having all of your family around all the time." Lauren says. "I mean, I living in a 3 bedroom house with family over all the time. There's almost never alone time." she sighs.

"Hey, why don't you meet my family?" Camila says enthusiastically "And I can show you my room."

"Sounds nice." Lauren smiles.

**[Please tell me what you think]**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Met Online**

**Chapter 2**

**[A/N Not sure how I feel about this chapter.] **

The two walked to Camila's house and talked some more. Nothing significant, just the little stuff that they weren't able to do before.

When they two finally arrived, they had just finished their coffees and walked into Camila's house. Immediately Camila's mom yelled out to her from the kitchen. "Camila, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me." she smiles at Lauren. Camila holds Laurens hand and pulls her into the kitchen where her mom was. "Hey mom, this is my friend Lauren. Lauren, this is my mom." Lauren shakes the older woman's hand. "I'm Sinu, nice to meet you." the woman smiles. "I'm Lauren. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well it was lovely meeting you but I have to go pick Sofi up from her friend's house. You two have fun." Sinu apologizes.

Sinu gives her daughter a hug and then leaves, and the two girls go up stairs.

"So, this is my room." Camila points as if she's presenting an award.

Lauren smiles and walks in and sits on Camila's bed. "Nice." Camila's room was a medium size, and she had a variety posters everywhere. Her room was simple and somewhat clean, if you didn't count the two t-shirts in the floor and sock, and a soda can on her desk.

"Oh you haven't seen the best of it yet." Camila says as she fumbles with something under her bed. "I have a projector." Camila eagerly turns it on and it turns on One Directions "Best Song Ever" music video. Lauren smiles at it. She wasn't huge into One Direction but she didn't dislike them either. She knew that Camila loved them however so she kind of enjoyed it instead.

"We could totally have a movie night here, like every night." Lauren says.

"Yeah, I've been having them every night for the past three months." Camila says as she moves to sit in her desk chair but facing Lauren.

About thirty minutes later, Camila hears the door open and assumes it's Sofi and Sinu and just keep talking. Lauren and Camila had decided they were going to watch a movie that Camila picked out, and agreed to let Lauren pick out the movie next time.

After a few more minutes of talking, an excited Sofi came into Camila's room with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi Camila..." Sofi said softly and shyly, obviously curious about the stranger in Camila's bedroom.

"Hi Sofi," Camila smiles at her sister. "This is my friend Lauren." She points at Lauren.

"Hi Lauren..." she looks up at her.

"Hello Sofi. Whatcha got there?" Lauren questions, pointing at the paper in Sofi's hand.

Sofi looks down at the paper for a few seconds and then looks back up and shows her it.

Sofi drew a picture of Camila and Sofi together.

"That's really good, Sofi." Lauren smiles at the girl, and then whispers. "I think Camila would really like to see it." and then winks at Camila.

Sofi shows Camila the drawing.

"Oh my! Sofi! This is so good! Are you Picasso? Have you been lying to me? Who are you!?" Camila exaggerates.

Sofi giggles but doesn't quite understand the compliment. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Lauren and I were about to watch a movie. Did you want to watch it with us?" Camila offers.

Lauren smiles at the interaction between Camila and her sister.

"Okay." Sofi says as she jumps into Camila's lap, and then Camila moves over to her bed next to Lauren.

After a few minutes, Sofi got bored and decided she would rather go paint pictures and talk to her mom.

Then, Lauren and Camila decided to cuddle with each other. The two didn't really know if cuddling was too far for friendship, but decided to shrug it off since neither of them were complaining. After all, Camila hadn't have any friends as close to her as Lauren was, so she didn't know exactly how to act around her, and Lauren didn't usually hang out in her house with her friends, they'd mostly talk in school or on the occasion hang out in the mall.

In the movie the main girl kisses another girl when Camila says something. "I hate talking during movies but, have you ever kissed a girl?" she says as she pauses the movie.

"No, have you?" Lauren says back.

"No. I haven't even had my first kiss yet." Camila sighs.

"It'll happen." Lauren comforts Camila, and puts her hand on her thigh.

Camila shudders at the contact. "Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

"Yeah, I have." Lauren says vaguely. "I want to kiss you."


End file.
